


When You Least Expect It

by phaelsafe



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaelsafe/pseuds/phaelsafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanart for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/718804">When You Least Expect It, by adelaide-rain</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adelaide_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelaide_rain/gifts).




End file.
